drea_factsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drea Facts Wiki
Welcome to the Drea Facts Wiki Formerly of WatchGirlsPlay, Andrea (AKA "Drea") is an internet personality known for her Twitch gaming streams. She's rowdy, loud, unapologetic, and fiercely loyal (among others things). Here we share some interesting tidbits about one of the more unique persons on the web... DREA FACTS! * Her real name is Dera (sometimes spelled "Dura"). * Today is her birthday. * Drea doesn't like or trust children, cops, pants, or men who are vegan. * Drea's hobbies include drinking, yelling, screaming, drinking, breaking things, drinking, and punching baby turtles. * Drea likes to hug puppies. And by "hug," I mean "slap." And by "puppies," I mean "children." * Drea smiles because they haven't found the bodies. * Drea's idea of a "hand job" is punching you in the throat. * Drea loves to sing and will do so upon request. * Even a blessing from Drea will leave a bruise. * In the zombie apocalypse, the zombies will run from Drea. And the people will run from Drea. In fact, you should just run from Drea, zombie apocalypse or not. * Snorlax thinks Drea sleeps too much. * Drea doesn't answer questions about her sexuality, but if you have to know, it's "Not you." * Drea's moods vary as follows: ** TRIGGERED ** Furious ** Angry ** Annoyed ** Less Angry * Drea's computer does not have a "Ctrl" button because Drea is NEVER in control. * If you're rude, Drea will hit you, but if you're nice, Drea will still hit you. * Drea inherently knows all there is to know about death because she is Death incarnate. * There is crazy, drunk crazy, sloppy crazy, drunk sloppy crazy, and then there is Drea. * Drea doesn't do nice, but she will do yo' Daddy! * If you have booze when Drea shows up, you HAD booze. * Drea's volume goes as follows: ** Loud ** Louder ** Fornicate your ears ** Police response * Drea is not cheap, but she is emotionally taxing * Some (but not all) of the things Drea has been called include: "A dick with arms," "mean," "not romantic," and "defendant." * If you think you hear Drea's voice, that's actually the voice of your anger. * When Drea plays Breath of the Wild, she hates catching crickets because they remind her that she doesn't have a conscience. * Drea resents any video games that only PRETENDS to kill people. * NEVER ask Drea for a hug, because she only hugs throats. * If you feed Drea when she's "Hangry," she will only get "Fullgry." * Drea doesn't actually sing, she screams in different tones. * You shouldn't ask Drea for troubleshoot advice because all she'll think of doing is drinking and yelling at the problem. * Some people have a "Beast Mode," but beasts have a "Drea Mode." * Amongst the things Drea likes to be called are "Mistress," "Dangerous," "Liability," and "Acquitted." * Drea would do terrible things for a hot sweater. Or some booze. Or just because. * If at first you don't succeed, Drea will laugh at you. * Drea will kill you in a bikini. But why were you wearing a bikini? * Drea is the kind of friend who will help you hide a body. And kill a body. Actually, Drea is the kind of friend who will ask you to hide a body. * Drea has been known to rage eat. And rage drink. And rage quit. You know what? It's probably a shorter list of things Drea doesn't do in a rage. * That's not what she meant to do at all. Latest activity Category:Browse